


Purr-pet-ual Motion Machine

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angry Sex, Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Exhaustion, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hair, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Interspecies Sex, Jargon, Light Petting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious, POV Third Person, Painful Sex, Puns & Word Play, Restraints, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Inexperience, change of heart, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Entrapta has started to pick up on that Catra is dragging behind on her duties.She has managed to narrow it down to it most likely being a stress related issue.So, in order to improve efficiency and morale, she has decided to take things into her own hands... or hair.This forces Catra to have some introspections about herself, and how she wishes to be perceived.





	1. Non-Con

**Author's Note:**

> Since it turned way longer than anticipated, I split this into two.   
> First chapter is the non-con, and the second has the slightly less non-con.
> 
> Also: All terms used are 100 % anatomically accurate. They are however not commonly associated with female organs.  
> So, do know that before you question whether you missed a genderswap tag somewhere :P

Catra opened her eyes groggily, starting to stretch before she realized she was restrained. Her eyes shot wide open as her head darted around in a panic to figure out what was going on. She found herself strapped to some sort of table. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!” Catra called out with a large frown on her face. She froze and glanced downwards.

“And why in the frick am I naked?!” Catra called out, her confusion now replaced with anger. “Disrobing a Force Captain is a serious offence!” Catra snarled, trying her best to break free. “Ooh, actually not! Did you even read your handbook? There’s nothing in here about what you are or aren’t allowed to do with the garments of a Force Captain!”

The voice called out from behind Catra as her ears perked up. “Wait... that voice... oh no!” Catra’s eyes became even larger as the realization hit her. “Oh yes!” Entrapta slunk out from behind the bench with a giddy smile. “Don’t you worry, I’ve read up on what I can or can’t do to you. So no protocol will be breached!” Entrapta quipped gleefully.

Catra’s ears folded like an empty sack. “Entrapta! What do you think you are doing?! Let me go this instant!” Catra barked. “Hm... yeah, no.” Entrapta countered, tapping her chin. “I have noticed that you have an increased build up of stress and a notable lack of both melatonin and endorphins in your blood sample.” Entrapta stated matter of factually. 

“That doesn’t answer why I’m nak- did you say blood?” Catra cut herself off, still unfazed by the lack of clothing. “Ooh, yes indeed! Quite fascinating!” Entrapta nodded enthusiastically. “...When did you obtain my blood?” Catra inquired hesitantly. Entrapta waved her off with her hair. “Let's not get mired down with unnecessary details!”

“Spit it out then!” Catra snapped. “Shut it with your stupid techno jargon!” She hissed. “Spit it out? Pretty sure my book recommends swallowing? Wait, can you even expel prostatic acid phosphatase? That’s not in my notes!” Entrapta used her hair to stroke her chin in contemplation. One of Catra’s eyes twitched as she appeared to have blown a fuse. 

Catra hung her head dejectedly and let out a loud, drawn out groan as she whipped her head back up against the table. “According to my calculations, it has been approximately twenty-nine day cycles since your last self-inflicted chemical induction of endorphins.” Entrapta proudly proclaimed as Catra simply scrunched up her face in frustration.

“Etherian, do you speak it?!” Catra cried out. Entrapta seemed like she momentarily snapped back to attention. “Huh, wha?” Entrapta raised a brow, then rolled her eyes. “I am going to manually masturbate you so that you can ‘chill out, dude’ how’s about that?.” Entrapta tapped her hair impatiently as Catra went stiff as a board, ears at full attention.

“What?!” Catra’s voice cracked like mosaic. “You can’t do that!” Catra added. “I mean, you have a really poor choice of words there. Have you tried thinking before you speak?” Entrapta placed her hair against Catra’s kitkat. “Considering there is currently nothing you can do to stop it.” Entrapta gave a cheerful smile and groped Catra with her hair.

“Hey! Knock that off!” Catra hissed out, growing more agitated. “Ooh, that would require an extensive amount of physical force and would be the opposite of pleasant. Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed today? ... oh wait, derp~” Entrapta hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Anyhow~ Going of my observations and these reports, you have-” 

“Your WHAT?” Catra interrupted. “My... data? It’s fascinating how lacking your short term memory appears to be. I described this process to you seven times now.” Entrapta tilted her head as Catra fruitlessly trashed about in her restraints. “Oh good! Wear yourself out, and it will be easier to administer the physical stimulation to your genitalia!” Entrapta cheered.

Catra stopped tugging at her restraints, conflicted on what to do. “As I was saying. You appear to normally ‘detox’ yourself one to two times per week. I’m still running tests on what that word even means though... but there are anomalies when you-” Entrapta was cut off by a loud screech from Catra. “HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!” Catra growled menacingly. 

“Oh wow! You want to know about my method? How exciting!” Entrapta bounced in place. “Roughly half are from my own field work. The vents provide a great vantage spot. You do it in your private chamber, in an old abandoned bunk, atop a high tower. You seem to avoid the showers for some reason...” Entrapta began to trail off into speculation.

Catra just stared at her in disbelief. “Then we have all the accounts of witnesses, and their stories checks out with the evidence from my accounts. Kyle is certain that you do it on purpose whenever he is within earshot. But I have yet to rule out that it's simply a mere coincidence.” Entrapta nodded affirmingly. “W-What accounts? Witnesses?” Catra stuttered. 

“Oh right. Um, how to explain this: Catra, yowling is not a silent act. It is in fact the opposite. It is not advised to open your word hole if you want to remain undetected when you reach the apex of your session. I’ve been under the impression that you want people to know. I mean, why else, quite literally sometimes: Scream it from the rooftops?” Entrapta inquired.

“Y-You can hear me?” The colour drained from Catra’s face. “Is that not the purpose of increasing the volume of your vocalizations?” Entrapta questioned. “I-I thought that was in my head.” Catra’s ears fell flat against her head. “Oh yes! You use your so called ‘inside voice’ up until the very end. Your sense of perception becomes heavily impaired then.”

Catra stayed silent for ages before she shook herself back to reality. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” Catra whispered harshly. “Oh! I have that written down right here!” Entrapta flipped through a notepad with her hair. “I had to use this thing since apparently a datapad or my recorder were ‘too noisy’ for covert ops, can you imagine?” Entrapta giggled.

“Ah yes! It’s because: ‘That would be like, really awkward.’ one of the participants said. I have fourteen more responses if you’d like to hear.” Entrapta chimed in. “Wait... did you say you... watched me?” Catra mentioned, it just now having hit her. “Why yes indeed! It was incredible to perceive. Your methods are very unorthodox.” Entrapta nodded enthusiastically.

“The extensive amount of foreplay was fascinating to discover. You always reach full arousal before you get started. Very unusual indeed! So gentle and tender too, you are a very sensitive soul it appears!” Entrapta rattled off as Catra’s face grew flustered while she shrunk onto the table. Entrapta’s hair even retracting from Catra’s crotch as she went on.

“Is that by choice, or is your erectile tissue simply that unresponsive that you require that long wind up time? I hate to admit: I don’t know enough about your species to say if this is biological or simply an abnormality.” Entrapta waved one of her hands as Catra just laid there, flabbergasted. “Sadly, you can’t offer much help, being an orphan.” Entrapta added.

“Anyhow: Care to explain how come anytime you fight giant sword lady, you seem to skip your normal routine, and instead achieve climax a minimum of five times then in a much more aggressive manner, then cry yourself to sleep? It is honestly quite awkward as you just lay there, breathing heavily, waiting to become fully engorged.” Entrapta quizzically asked.

Catra snapped back to reality, her cheeks flushed bright scarlet. “WHAT?!” Catra’s voice cracked even harder as she started hyperventilating. “T-That’s not true! I-I like it rough, hard! I’m not frail! And that’s just... getting rid of adrenaline after fighting!” Catra’s tail attempted to cover up her privates, tears lined her eyes as she trembled. 

“Are you implying my surveillance is faulty?” Entrapta seemed sceptical. “Y-Yes?” Catra gave an awkward grin as she panted rapidly. “Huh, well, I must admit: This is the first time I am doing something of this nature. Perhaps the distance has been impairing the outcome of my observations?” Entrapta stroked her chin with her hair, contemplating.

“Why... why are you doing this?” Catra sniffled. “Oh! I noticed that you had increased levels of frustration due to lack of endorphins. And you seemed extremely unwilling to voluntarily allow me to extract some for you, based off all our prior interactions. So: I improvised!” Entrapta gave her an excited grin. Catra’s eyes widened in fright. 

“A-Are you going to... rape me?!” Catra whimpered, the loss of control starting to settle in, dread spreading throughout her body. “What? No. I’m just going to perform sexual acts on your against your will!” Entrapta scoffed while shaking her head. Catra breathed heavily, her pupils dilated as they darted about, looking for a way out. 

“C-Could you let me down?” Catra whimpered. “Let you down? Kinky! Though, that would conflict with the prime directive of this mission... so I’m afraid I can’t let you have that Catra. Boy, you force commanders are a weird bunch!” Entrapta cackled. “Do I have  **any** say in this?” Catra murmured. “Sure. Long as it ties into the objective.” Entrapta replied.

“So, uh... what if I don’t like girls?” Catra gave an awkward grimace. “Hm, I don’t see how that would be relevant. I’m a girl. But I’m not here to engage in courtship with you, only masturbate you. I’m flattered you asked though!” Entrapta stuck her tongue out teasingly. “No, I mean... can’t you get a boy to do that? What if I don’t want a girl to do that?”

Catra huffed as she spoke. “Ooh, good point! I mean: You have  **hetero** chromia after all, HA!” Entrapta stood there pointing at Catra, her mouth agape. Catra just blinked at her, completely dumbfounded. “Geez. Tough crowd. Emily would have got it.” Entrapta pouted. “Anyhow: It’s only me qualified for this, so no luck there I’m afraid.” Entrapta petted Catra. "'Qualified', huh?" Catra air quoted with a deadpan.  


“Besides, like I said: This is not a date. And we won’t be performing any type of coitus or sexual intercourse. So my reproductive organs are not even part of this... though, mind telling me why you don’t perform auto-cunnilingus on yourself? I have seen that you are capable of it. But, you only lick the mons at most. It’s fascinating!” Entrapta squeed.

“NO!” Catra scowled, then her mood significantly dropped. “No... it’s... painful to talk about.” Catra exhaled slowly. “Ooh! Intriguing! Maybe later then.” Entrapta surprisingly calmed down a bit. “Do... do you really have to do this?” Catra whispered. “Absolutely positively! Hordak entrusted me to ‘fix your morale issues’ you see.” Entrapta nodded. 

“And all that ties back into when you stopped pleasuring yourself. So, it has to be the only logical deduction.” Entrapta finished. “That’s the most-” Catra stopped herself mid-sentence and grit her teeth. She clenched her fists, almost to the point where her claws pierce her skin. “Fine... let's get this over with.” She muttered, averting her gaze, blushing.

“That’s peculiar... you usually complain and argue for quite a while before giving in, what caused this anomaly?” Entrapta leaned in, intrigued. “Look: I don’t wanna talk about it...” Catra glared to the side “Just... do whatever weird shit you planned to do.” She muttered. “Ew, there's no copro involved, at all... why would you even assume that? And you almost make this sound non-consensual.” Entrapta frowned, then tapped her chin ponderously. 

Catra raised her brow and just gave Entrapta this look, starting intently at her. “Oh? Did you want something?” Entrapta quipped cheerily. Catra groaned loudly in frustration. “Ah well, it never said that was a requirement to perform this anyhow.” Entrapta clapped her hair. “I’m tempted to ask where you got this from but... I know you’d answer.” Catra grunted.

Entrapta lit up, then hung her head. “Oh... that was just a hypothetical. Now you got me all aroused for nothing.” Entrapta crossed her arms and pouted. “Aroused?” Catra said hesitantly, her eyes trailing down to Entrapta’s crotch. “Yes? You aroused my interest.” Entrapta chimed in. Catra let out a long exhale and slumped against the table in relief. 

“I do have an erection as well however!” Entrapta exclaimed excitedly. “FUCK!” Catra threw her head back. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to be the first to achieve ‘the boner’? Am I obstructing or impeding your status as alpha? I must say: I did not take this variable into account...” Entrapta narrowed her eyes and got uncomfortably close to Catra.

Entrapta dropped down and eyed Catra’s genitalia over.”Is it supposed to be this tiny? Ooh! It’s like tiny food! Except, not food! ... I mean, you can technically ‘eat it’ but th-” Entrapta started to go on a rant as Catra slapped her with her tail, barely making her flinch. “ SHUT UP! Don’t talk to her like that... you hav-” Catra hissed before she got cut off. 

“How adorable! You gave yours a name? Emily helped name mine, it's a work in progress though. Oh! Is it ‘Purr-sy’? Mittens? Kit-Kat?” Entrapta listed off names in a rapid fire fashion. Catra shrunk back as a blush gradually intensified with each guess. “JUST TORTURE ME ALREADY!” Catra cried out, shaking from the whole ordeal.

Entrapta blinked a few times, then shrugged. “Well, if you insist. Didn’t think you were into that based off your profile.” Entrapta pulled out two shock batons from her hair. Catra’s hair stood on end as her tail shot up and her eyes bulged out. “WAIT!” Catra croaked. The batons stopped mere centimetres from her fur as she breathed rapidly, her pupils shaking. 

“What now? Can’t you make up your mind? For a Force Captain, you are awfully indecisive. I was expecting some resistance, but this has become quite the endeavour.” Entrapta mused. Catra managed to catch her breath. “I-It’s just a matter of speech...” She gasped. “Really? Huh, never heard that before. Is it native to the Fright Zone?”

Entrapta went back between Catra’s legs. “Fascinating. You are still flaccid. Do you have erectile dysfunction? Is that why you always take so long?” Entrapta poked Catra’s hood inquisitively as tears welled up in Catra’s eyes. “You... you don’t get out often, do you?” Catra muttered. “Nope! Why would I? The machines are indoors.” Entrapta cackled. 

“Oh hey, your eyes are leaking!” Entrapta pointed out. “Weren’t you supposed to be doing something?” Catra coldly replied. “Yeah, but you’re not going anywhere. And neither seems your vulva.” Entrapta stated matter of factly. Catra grit her teeth. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?” Catra hissed at Entrapta. “Do what?” Entrapta tilted her head, confused.

“You need to articulate better Catra, you are being very higgledy-piggledy right now.” Entrapta nodded thoughtfully. “THAT’S NOT EVEN A REAL WORD!” Catra snapped back. “Pfft, I know my lexicon very well thank you.” Entrapta waved her off dismissively with her hair. “Wait... wasn’t I in the middle of something?” Her eyes lingered on Catra’s genitals.

“Oh right! This thing.What did you call it again?” Entrapta inquired. “As if I’d tell you!” Catra hiccuped at the end of her sentence. “Why can’t you just start already?” Catra yanked at her restraints. “Ugh... this would be way less awkward if you just wanted to use my body to satisfy yourself... why do I have to be the focus of this?” Catra huffed in annoyance.

“I mean, I could get myself involved if you want. But, that would be really awkward for me. I’m just here trying to do some work, and research. And now you invite me to copulate with you. That’s very much a workplace distraction. You’re really putting me in a tight spot here Catra.” Entrapta fidgeted around as Catra just started in disbelief.

Catra opened her mouth to scream some more, but slowly shut her mouth and just whimpered. Squeezing the tears out of her eyes. “Can we  **please** just get this over with?” Catra pleaded. Entrapta looked at her in bewilderment. “Well alright. I’ll just use this pre-approved method!” Entrapta perked up. “Wait, what? By who?!” Catra panicked. 

“By you silly. Ha!” Entrapta snickered as Catra’s face contorted trying to figure out what was going on. “As I was saying before: I noted down your behavioural pattern during your self-gratification ritual. Observe!” Entrapta proclaimed proudly. Her hair coiled around Catra’s head, covering her eyes. “Hey! What’s the big idea?” Catra called out. 

“First, you obscure your optical input. Then, you proceed by stimulating the root of your scalp.” Entrapta monologued as she ran her hair down into Catra’s, digging around between the follicles with quite literal pinpoint precision. Catra started to say something, but her words just trailed off into purring. Her ears flopped down as her limbs became putty.

“Fascinating! You are responding to the triggers much faster than normal. It appears like outside influences indeed has a greater impact on this type of actions. Now: Onto the next step in the procedure!” Entrapta lit up as she leaned in next to one of Catra’s ears. “You’re a good girl~” Entrapta ran her hand through Catra’s scalp gleefully.

Catra let out a weak mewl, leaning into the stroke, pressing her head against the hand as she blushed deeply. Entrapta unceremoniously pressed a finger against Catra’s slit, causing her to jolt to attention. “Oh wow! Look at that! This really gets you going huh?” Entrapta exclaimed. Catra let out a weak growl in protest, shaking her head feebly to get the hair off. 

“N-No” Catra whispered meekly. “What?!” Entrapta yelled point blank. “D-Don’t do that stuff! Give it to me hard! I’m not weak...” Catra panted. “Are you sure? Your erectile tissue has become engorged, and you are lubricating profoundly out of your glans. Your body tells me this is exactly what you want, or at least within proximity of what you prefer.” 

Entrapta questioned Catra as she idly resumed rubbing. “Y-YES! How many girls have you done this too? Huh?” Catra barked shakily as her voice cracked. “I... well, excluding myself, you are my first so...” Entrapta’s voice wavered with doubt. “Exactly! So do what I tell you!” Catra leered, rather impeded by the fact she had hair covering her eyes .

“Well, alright. You’re the boss after all.” Entrapta shrugged and remove her hands. There was a short pause. “Any chance you’ll let me go?” Catra bashfully asked. “Not a chance!” Entrapta cheerily replied. Catra groaned and dunked her head back against the table. “Ugh, fine. Just start to jerk me off, roughly.” Catra let out a huff as she drummed her fingers.

“But...that goes against every piece of data I have acquired so far.” Entrapta interjected. “And how often has that happened before?” Catra’s had a hint of anxiousness in her tone, but it flew over Entrapta’s head. “Well... it has been wrong in the past... usually winds up in an explosion though. Alright, you lead the way.” Entrapta recklessly agreed.

“Righ, so: Just grab the hood and start going at it.” Catra announced. “Are you sure? It’s just so... very small.” Entrapta said thoughtfully. Catra’s cheeks flushed up. “So what? What are you getting at here?” Catra growled. “Well, I wouldn’t want to break it. Though, I guess a more accurate term would be ‘tear’.” Entrapta pondered. Catra frowned. 

“Could you... not talk about mutilating my privates?” Catra groaned, her tail wrapping around her left leg. “I guess, but hypotheses can be fun!” Entrapta petted Catra on the head. “Effing lord... is your foreplay making whomever you’re with wish it was over?” Catra moaned aloud. “No, I haven’t properly constructed a tested system for that yet.” 

Entrapta waved her hair in the air. Catra took a deep breath. “Whatever... just get to work. The sooner this is over...” Catra did a blep. “I swear... if Hordak hadn’t made you off limits...” Catra grumbled. “What do you mean? I have plenty of limiting factors. I still need nourishment, oxygen, hydration, sleep-” Entrapta trailed off as she mulled over the essentials.

Catra’s internal screaming managed to make its way into a muffled noise.”This is a nigh- actually: No, that will just lead to another tangent.” Catra snapped her fingers. “Entrapta, get to work already!” Entrapta stuck her tongue out as her eyes snapped back to attention. “Oh, alright! This is gonna be fun! Maybe not for you but... for me!” 

Entrapta clapped her hair and hands excitedly. “I know I’m gonna regret this but: I worry about what your ethics are...” Catra sighed. “Ethics? What are those? Are they edible?” Entrapta curiously asked. Catra blinked her eyes a few times. “I’m starting to remember why I tolerated you in the first place.” Catra cracked a small smirk before frowning.

“Oh, right. I’m still tied up.” Catra grunted. “Technically, you are tied down, as you are not elevated, nor late for an engagement.” Entrapta corrected. Catra simply took large inhale through her nose. “I am honestly impressed that I’ve managed to reach a point where I don’t really care what happens...” Catra reclined her head. “Don’t worry! I still do!” 

Entrapta chimed in. Catra dragged her claws as long as she could along the table, scraping metal. “Oh right! Let me just... yup! You are still aroused.” Entrapta said in relief. Catra in turn let out a mock, cheering noise. “Well, here we go then, if you now insist. I am still going to monitor you and compare results.” Entrapta poked Catra sternly in the torso.

“Yay...” Catra said in the least enthusiastic tone she could muster. Entrapta curled her hair around Catra’s clit, tightened it and began to stroke. Catra grit her teeth and tensed up as her hood was pulled of her sensitive nub. “Ooh! Fascinating! What are these miniscule barbs for? Wait... why would you have barbs here? I may have underestimated this task...”

Entrapta elicited a weird thinking noise. Her hair fully enveloped Catra’s fleshy pearl, the strands coiled around each barb as she went. “What happens if I do this?” Entrapta mused. She squeezed with her hair, causing Catra’s toes to curl as she mewled. Entrapta began jerking Catra off with rhythmic pumping, yanking the entire clit with her hair.

Catra hissed and scraped her claws along the table. Entrapta let out a hmm, but didn’t stop her stroking motions. “Are you sure about this? Your body is showing signs of physical discomfort.” Entrapta seemed sceptical. “Well, yeah! It can do that during sex. Or do you have some anecdotal evidence you wanna throw my way?” Catra hissed angrily.

Entrapta gasped excitedly. “Oh! You’ve learned a complex word!” Entrapta let out a squee, then slowed down her momentum briefly. “Is now a good time to mention that I just experienced one of those ‘I didn’t even think I could get harder’ moments?” Entrapta stroked her chin quizzically. Catra only gave a series of incoherent, annoyed grumblings in response.

Entrapta sped back up. “Would you like me to apply pressure to your G-spot? ... the thing that feels funny inside your vagoober? In case you don’t know what I’m referring too.” Entrapta nudged Catra cheekily. “Pfft, good luck getting in there.” Catra scoffed, and before she could realize her mistake in tempting fate, she winced as something entered her.

“Oh wow! You weren’t kidding. I’m not sure my pinky could even fit in here!” Entrapta cooed in awe as her strands infiltrated Catra’s tight crevice. “T-The harder the better... just rub it all over!” Catra said between chipping for air. “Silly Catra, the G-spot doesn’t react to friction, it responds to pressure. I’d have to mash on it for any effect.”

Entrapta giggled as she started to rapidly tap on Catra’s inner button. Catra let out an annoyed groan that trailed off into a moan. “I actually only recently found out about this ‘masturbation’! I can’t believe I put it on the figmental shelf for this long. It has tremendous benefits! Just be sure to use it in moderation. Otherwise you become desensitised to it!”

Entrapta clapped her hands excitedly as she finished. Catra quirked a brow. “Recently? ... how old  **are** you?” Catra asked incredulously. “Oh, you know... tefernrmhl-” Entrapta trailed off into an incoherent mumbling. “Okay, this just got creepier on several levels.” Catra folded her ears as she spoke. “Oh! How come?!” Entrapta chimed in.

“You stopped again...” Catra said in irritation. “I wha? Oh, my bad!” Entrapta shifted her weight as she resumed motion. “What were you saying though?” Entrapta asked. “You make me uncomfortable!” Catra hissed in agitation. “But,  **you** asked me to go harder?” Entrapta questioned. Catra dunked her head against the table and groaned audibly.

“Is that some sort of technique? It doesn’t look pleasant.” Entrapta inquired as she started hitting harder with her hair, and increased the pace of the strokes, the hair coiling underneath the hood and tugging at the clit. “I’ll show you a te-” Catra was cut off as she mewled and tensed up. “NGH! I-I’m gonna...” Catra grit her teeth as she tensed up.

“Say what now? You were gonna: Come again?” Entrapta leaned in closer, holding a hand to her ear. “CUM YOU DIMWIT!” Catra growled as she slammed her hands against the table, trying to kick with her feet as her body tensed up. “I’m not following... You are currently restrained to this location.” Entrapta looked around the room as she replied.

Catra let out a yowl as her body was engulfed in stimuli. Emotions raced as her entire body trembled, her tail thrashing violently. “You appear to be squeezing around my hair with your vaginal walls, are you trying to tell me something?” Entrapta poked at the convulsing feline in front of her. “You are acting very strange, are you okay?” Entrapta asked worriedly. 

“S-Stop!” Catra managed to squirm out. Entrapta halted her hair and raised a brow. Catra shivered as tears seeped out through the hair covering her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Entrapta looked Catra over, her eyes slowly widened as she finally caught on. “Oh! You were having an orgasm! That would explain all the shaking” Entrapta shook her head.

“Why didn’t you just said so?” Entrapta quipped as she ruffled Catra’s hair. Catra wheezed for several seconds. “I DID!” She snarled back. “No, you said you were coming. That’s not even close to ‘climax’ or any of the other terms.” Entrapta lectured. “It’s... what... normal... people... say!” Catra strained with each word. “Now let go!” She demanded.

“Wow! That was really fast. I forgot to take time, but what was that? A minute?” Entrapta cheered. Catra blushed deeply and tried to avert her gaze. “Ooh... did you want me to stop and just hold you as you ‘came’? You do hold extremely still as you reach the apex of your session.” Entrapta said bashfully. “N-No! I want it hard!” Catra retorted in a panic.

“B-Besides! Shut up! T-That’s a perfectly normal time! How would you know?!” Catra shrieked, her voice cracking. “Well, actually. It’s not. I have read up on the Etherian averages. That’s around five times faster than a female and twice as face as a male!” Entrapta informed her giddily. “S-So what?” Catra’s breathing became strained, her voice quavering. 

“Isn’t that exciting?! You might have broken a record!” Entrapta said celebratory. Catra shuffled uncomfortable in her shackles. “You said etherians, right? This is probably totally normal for my species!” Catra muttered. “Huh, that is a possible hypothesis... however: There is no ‘normal’, only universal averages.” Entrapta booped Catra on the nose.

“Well, you’re done here anyhow. You’ve taken all you can handle, you’re free to go.” Entrapta ruffled her hair. “What? N-No! Go again! You think I can only handle one?!” Catra snapped back. “Well, it IS your usual amount unless you fight a princess.” Entrapta mused. Catra bared her teeth. “You ARE clearly still very stressed however...” Entrapta pointed out.

“And it has been way overdue for you, according to the data!“ She added. “Why are you still covering my eyes?” Catra stated coldly. “Oh! Right, yes.” Entrapta laughed awkwardly, her hair receding from Catra’s eyes.The scientist stopped for a moment. “Wait... have you been crying?” Entrapta asked with a furrowed brow. “Your hair irritated my eyes...”

Catra retorted, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to blink the fluid out. “Oh! My bad. I should have used a more conventional way. Hair does get **_everywhere_**.” Entrapta laughed nervously. W-Well, get going!” Catra sneered, her voice cracking. “Yes ma’am! Ha! That sounds funny.” Entrapta gigglesnorted as her hair dove back in, hard.

Catra flinched and mewled weakly as her clit was gripped. Entrapta narrowed her eyes and kept a close look on Catra as she started pumping with her hair on Catra’s internal joy buzzer. “Ngh... that’s it... keep going!” Catra panted heavily, her limbs quivering. Entrapta put her goggles down and placed a bent finger on her chin as she hummed.

Entrapta’s hair moved Catra’s hood back and forth, the flesh washing over the tiny bead in a rhythmic wave. Catra’s breathing was strained through grit teeth as she shut her eyes. Entrapta noticed Catra’s fluffy pubes for seemingly the first time, and allowed herself to coo as she played with it with her fingers. Unbeknownst to Catra. She snapped back upright.

Entrapta cleared her throat awkwardly as she focused back on how Catra’s thighs trembled. “Subject is showing signs of physical pain, along with attempting to suppress and conceal these.” Entrapta said out loud. Catra’s eyes squinted open as she bared her teeth. “This is fine! Shut up and do your job!” Catra barked. Entrapta tilted her head at Catra.

“None of this is actually my job... actually, I’m not sure I directly have one. I kinda just roam around and tinker with stuff that catches my eye.” Entrapta shook her head. “Erh, I mean: What I meant to say: I am starting to suspect that you are doing a not-honest..” Entrapta put one of her hands against the table, failing at looking tough.

“Pfft, and what do you know about emotions? Your best friend is a trash can, and you read social cues as well as you juggle.” Catra leered. “First: I have read all the descriptions. Second: No, that’s incorrect. The trash bot is my sixth best friend. And third: I have never tried juggling, so that comparison is unfounded.” Entrapta calmly stated, snapping a finger.

“Keep going! That’s an order!” Catra snarled. “You’re not my boss... Or are you?” Entrapta extended a finger, doing a half circle with her eyes. “But, I’ll oblige, it’s the only way to get conclusive data on this... well, not the only, but by far the most convenient. “ Entrapta finished, putting a hand square on Catra’s left breast. “Ha-ha!” She exclaimed.

There was an awkward pause. “Am I doing this right?” Entrapta sheepishly inquired. Catra met her with a deadpan. “No... I can only assume you meant to touch my shoulder. As that would at least make sense.” Catra exhaled, trying to keep the miniscule remnants of her calm. “Huh, well, that would be less intrusive. And here I was so sure I had it figured out.”

Entrapta shrugged. “Well, I’ll be watching you ‘cum’ as you put it!” She added. Catra shivered as the words left her mouth. “You have no idea how unsettling you are, do you?” Catra mumbled. “I’m afraid I can’t relate to the question, so it means very little to me right now. I’ll be sure to write it down and keep it in your folder in case the moment arise.”

Entrapta casually replied. “Well, your heart rate has steadily increased as I’ve done just below a pace making you visibly hurt, but above what would be considered ‘gentle’, so you should reach the fastigium of your reproductive organs!” Entrapta declared sweetly. Catra’s eyes shot open. “What?!” Catra shrieked shrilly. She attempted to cross her legs. 

Catra bit her lower lip enough to break skin, a few droplets smearing the fur on her chin. “STOP HOLDING BACK!” Catra hissed out. Entrapta took a few steps back and went all in with her hair. A vortex of hair swarmed Catra’s clit, nearly managing to create a suction as they pulled and caressed the sensitive nub. Tears streamed down her heterochromatic eyes.

The ball of hair inside Catra walloped away at the spongy surface. Her walls trying to clamp down and extract the life essence from within the object. Being hair, her flesh was doing a fool's errand. It did however bring intense tingles to Catra as it did. She let out another loud yowl, tainted by her suffering as her body convulsed through it all. 

Two contractions in, a spurt of clear fluid shot out from Catra’s glans. Two more followed after that with each buck of her hips. It wasn’t much, but enough to maybe fill a test vial. Which Entrapta flailed with, and missed each shot. “Dangit! I wanted those for study!” Entrapta exclaimed grumpily as she watched them be contaminated on the ground.

With it finally being over, Entrapta’s hair came to a halt as Catra collapsed in her restraints. Wheezing for air as she shook, tears streaming down her face as her head slumped down. “T-There... see?” Catra whispered weakly. “Oh hey! You can make liquid pleasure come out! Fascinating! How come you failed to produce it before?” Entrapta grinned widely.

* * *


	2. Consensual-ish... less non-con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here are the less rapey parts.  
> (Formatting is off for the first bunch of sentences, I derped it up when editing, and I don't dare touch it xP)

* * *  
  
“Could you make some more? I sadly lost all the samples.” Entrapta prodded Catra’s tummy with her hair. Catra tried to lift her head but failed. On the fourth attempt, she simply hissed and clenched her eyes shut, tiny droplets hitting the floor. “No!” She hushed. “They feel... not nice when they come out. I really like the aftermath, but they sting...” Catra sighed.  
  
“Not... ‘ouch’ sting. But that chill down your spine.” Catra turned her hands into fists. “Wait, why am I telling you this?! Let me go now! I’ve proven myself!” Catra scratched the air, still unable to raise her head. “Hm... no.” Entrapta said bluntly. “What?” Catra exclaimed, only having it come out in a squeak. “I do believe you are faking this whole procedure.”  
  
Entrapta paced around the table as she went on. “You responded VERY well to the initial stimuli, with the data provided from field tests and observation.” Entrapta noted, as she tilted Catra’s head upright using her hair. “But, every time I used your ‘advice’, your condition declined and you had negative reactions to the treatment.” She concluded.  
  
“I may not know why, but I have a well substantiated thesis I wish to bring forth!” Entrapta did a pose triumphantly. “Catra! I am going to tenderly and affectionately bring you to a complete state of sexual excitement using my prehensile threadlike strands!” Entrapta boldly stated. Catra shrunk back as her ears folded back against her head as she eeped.  
  
“W-What makes you say such preposterous claims?” Catra forced a fake smile. “Ooh! Nice vocabulary! Well, for starters: You are secreting psychic tears. That’s not a common sign for ‘being fine’. In addition, you are palpitating, a lot. Nothing you claim adds up to your body language. I am willing to bed you are dishonesting me!” Entrapta paused, looking very unsure of herself.  
  
“Or is it bet? Yeah, that sounds more accurate. BET!” Entrapta shouted with gusto. She pushed a button with her hair and there was a clicking noise as Catra fell forward onto her knees, the locks now open. Before Catra could hit the ground, Entrapta scooped her up with her hair. Catra’s arms flailed in the air as she tried to catch herself, but she wasn’t falling.  
  
Not giving Catra time to react, Entrapta coiled her hair around Catra’s ankles and wrists, snaring the captain up. “While you are physically far stronger than me. I can however utilize basic physics to restrain you.” Entrapta ruffled Catra’s hair as she spoke. “You see; If I keep you from gaining any leverage or momentum, you can’t utilize your full strength!”  
  
Entrapta said cheerfully. “That, and I mean: You are also fatigued, so that helps.” She added with a giggle. “L-Let me go! You promised!” Catra said between struggles. “Wrong again. I said I’d let you go once we were done. You can’t just assume things Catra.” Entrapta pointed out, then curiously stroked one of Catra’s ears. “Ooh! So soft!” She squeed.  
  
“Knock it off you pervert!” Catra tossed her hair about as she flicked her ears. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere this time! Besides: I’d need way more practice before I can get that title.” Entrapta said wistfully. Catra stopped tossing about for a moment, trying to comprehend what was said. Then simply resigned to her fate and fell back against Entrapta.  
  
Entrapta had the wind knocked out of her before she shook her head and got into position. “Oh, good! You finally stopped resisting. That will make this easier for both of us.” Entrapta almost sang. “I just want this to be over already so I can curl up in my bed...” Catra said meekly. “But.... you just left your bed. The clock hasn’t even gone a quarter of a cycle.”  
  
Entrapta questioned. “So what? If I want to go to bed, I go to bed!” Catra scoffed. “Huh, well, there’s nothing saying that you can’t... so I see no reason to stop you. Even if its a rather peculiar set of actions.” Entrapta shifted her weight, making it more comfortable for them. Ensuring that Catra’s binds didn’t hurt, but still keept the feisty feline in place.  
  
“Are you at least gonna perform some hygiene procedure before? You will reek of pheromones and sexual musk. And that scent will become ingrained into the fabric.” Entrapta cautiously warned. “It’s my flipping bed!” Catra snapped back. “That is true I suppose. Ooh! Should I also be doing that? Are we supposed to get our beds infused with that scent?”  
  
Entrapta almost bounced as she asked the question. “I’m going to headbutt you don’t stop pestering me with questions right now...” Catra said coldly. “That would be highly unpleasant... so I’ve heard. Alright, you got a deal!” Entrapta responded. Catra let out a drawn out groan, leaning her head over Entrapta’s shoulder, exchanging looks.  
  
Entrapta gave her a huge smile and propped her up against her own chest. “Time to take off the gloves!” Entrapta stated as she took off her gloves. Catra tensed up. “You don’t know what that phrase means, do you?” Catra said hesitantly. “What? I am removing the cover from my hands in order to establish a more intimate skin to skin contact with you.”  
  
Entrapta stated as she tilted her head. “Ugh, as I suspected...” Catra grumbled. Entrapta seemed confused, but put the gloves aside and shrugged. “Oh! And don’t worry: I have disinfected and washed beforehand to reduce any chance of a yeast infection from foreign bacterium. I can’t eliminate the chance, but I’ve done my best to accommodate you!”  
  
Entrapta showed off her exfoliated hands in front of Catra. “You are THE worst person I’ve met when it comes to talking dir-” Catra caught herself “Talking about sexual topics, and/or trying to get someone aroused or primed for any type of sexual activity...” Catra narrowed her eyes, glaring back at Entrapta. “What a coincidence! Me too!”  
  
Entrapta proclaimed. “... I’m your first, aren’t I?” Catra sighed. “Yup!” Entrapta replied, completely oblivious. “You know... you can unhand me.” Catra interjected. “Don’t you mean: un **hair** you? HA!” Entrapta burst out in a gigglesnort. Catra was far from equally impressed nor amused by the whole joke. Her tail swaying from side to side.

“I  **could** theoretically, yes. But watching any of the combat recordings of you strongly suggest that would be a very uninformed course of action.” Entrapta retorted. “You are fast to strike. Along with use deception and wordsmithing to get your opponent off balance. And right now, you likely see me as an opponent as well.” Catra’s ears dropped.

“No-one trusts me...” Catra murmured. “Scorpia does! So, either her judgement seems to be rather impaired. Or she is less perceptive than I’ve given her credit for!” Entrapta chimed in. Catra tensed up, she then shrunk back further. “I want to hurt you right now, but I also don’t even feel like it...” Catra slumped back down. “How very fortunate for me!” 

Entrapta said celebratory. And began to rub Catra’s shoulders. “Do you  _ ever _ worry about  _ anything _ ?” Catra asked. “Well, yes. Whenever my continued existence is threatened, I do get worried as that would mean I could not longer perform experiments. My mortality is a hindrance in that, a very unpredictable variable. It happens unreasonably often as of late.”

Entrapta paused. “It does get me extremely aroused however!” She kept massaging Catra’s shoulders. Catra in turn scrunched her face. “I... I am not even going to ask what definition of that word you meant. Also: What are you doing?” Catra asked as she suddenly started to purr. She covered her mouth immediately. “Aren’t we ‘bonding’? It seemed like it.”

Catra’s ears shot up. “Bonding? You all but raped me, TWICE. Babbled nonsense despite my pleas. AND that’s atop abducting  **and** undressing me in my sleep!” Catra erupted. “So... is that a yes?” Entrapta inquired. Catra went into a deadpan. “Sure! Why the fuck not.” Catra grunted. “Yaaay!” Entrapta clapped with her hair, her thumb striking a sore knot.

Catra went stiff, then exhaled as her muscles relaxed around it. Her purring resumed. “Entrapta... what are you doing and where did you learn it?” Catra asked quietly. “This? Oh, it’s called a ‘massage’. It’s basically masturbation, but for the rest of the body! And I am waiting for your refractory period to pass. It would give me sub-optimal results otherwise.”

Entrapta noted. Catra tilted her head up, looking questioningly at the purple haired girl. Entrapta moved some hair down and gently cupped Catra’s vulva. “This sensitive. Me wait.” Entrapta stated slowly. Catra averted her gaze as her cheeks flushed. “W-Whatever...” Catra muttered. Entrapta sunk some of her hair into Catra’s own spiky hair, eliciting a mewl.

“Ooh! You like having your hair groomed too?” Entrapta drummed her fingers on Catra’s shoulder. Catra didn’t respond, but she kept purring. “Is it something I did? You haven’t even tried to escape once.” Entrapta asked. Catra just closed her eyes and made herself more comfortable. Entrapta glanced down at her, then simply shrugged. “Huh.”

Entrapta moved down and place a hand on each breast. Catra went rigid for a moment, but shortly after eased up, keeping her eyes shut. “That’s okay, I can talk for both of us!” Entrapta whispered. Catra’s eyelids twitched. “Or, maybe I’ll just.. Do this in silence.” Catra flared her nostrils, but her ears became more slack. Entrapta lightly fondled Catra’s breasts.

Running her palms circular around them. Gracing atop the nipples with a finger. “So fuzzy...” Entrapta failed to whisper quietly to only herself. The corner of Catra’s mouth twitched. After a soft squeeze, Entrapta moved down along Catra’s torso, over the abdomen and stopped to run her fingers through Catra’s pubes. Entrapta let out an excited squee. 

She brushed through the floofy bush. Running her fingers through it as she moved up her goggles with her other hand. Entrapta paused, then moved her hand back up and started to scratch Catra’s tummy. Catra responded with purring louder. Entrapta gave an enthusiastic belly rub for a good dozen seconds before she pulled back. “Better not tempt fate.”

Entrapta hummed as she removed her hand reluctantly. A soft smirk cracked on Catra’s features. “Well, lets see here then...” Entrapta murmured as she placed a finger on both sides of Catra’s mons. With no visceral reaction, Entrapta began to rub alongside the still swollen mons. Tenderly kneading the engorged tissue. Catra let out a low growl, fidgeting.

Carefully monitoring the brunette, Entrapta drew closer to Catra’s clitoris, one centimetre at a time, nudging her way there with each knead towards the nub. Catra’s breathing picked up as her fingers twitched with anticipation. “I’m not a psy-colon-glyph?” Entrapta articulated, seeming extremely unsure. “Brain doctor.” She clarified. 

“But you seem to have some things going on in there you might want to talk to somebody about. Probably not me, I’m not good with sentimental stuff. Though, I’d love to listen! Perspectives are always fascinating to delve into!” Entrapta said in a surprisingly loud, hushed tone. Catra shifted uncomfortably and let out a long, guttural noise from her throat.

“Maybe. I’m not dealing with any of that today however. Half an hour with you has drained me more than an entire day of field exercises. And that’s including even doing some of them.” Catra muttered out, before crossing her arms. She opened her eyes in surprise and glanced down. Entrapta’s hair had simply shifted around her wrists to allow for that change.

Catra slowly lowered her eyelids and got back into her previous position, but now with crossed arms. “Is it just me, or has the so called ‘atmosphere’ in the room changed?” Entrapta straightened up. Catra gave a shrug. “I dunno, I may have passed some point at some time? I just... I really be bothered right now... did you drug me?” Catra asked sceptically.

Entrapta stroked her chin with some spare hair. “No. Not that I remember.” Entrapta pondered as Catra’s tail swished to the side. “That doesn’t sound like anything I’d do either. That stuff can make you really wonky, and takes away your sciencing, so I’ve read. And I need that to do SCIENCE!” Entrapta exclaimed. “Did you have to yell the last part?” 

Catra said with a frown. “Oh yeah. It’s actually obligatory. Third law of the branch of knowledge.” Entrapta stated firmly. Catra gave her a look, but then resigned and just slumped back down.”Nevermind... I think you can proceed by the way.” Catra exhaled slowly. “Huh? Oh right! I’m giving you a ‘handjob’. What a quaint name.” Entrapta noted as she smiled.

Entrapta stuck her tongue out to the side and placed one digit on either side of Catra’s clit as her hair burrowed deeper towards Catra’s scalp. Catra shuddered and became putty in Entrapta’s hands... and hair. She slightly quivered as she purred. “Sooo~ What causes you to elicit that low, continuous vibratory noise?” Entrapta leaned in uncomfortably close to Catra.

“I don’t know! I just do, okay? It kinda happens on its own.” Catra harrumphed. “Huh, can’t say this was one of my multiple different questions that would get you upset.” Entrapta sighed. “Oh, I wish people were more like code. It’s so much simpler to understand. No irrational variables in the majority of the content.” Entrapta murmured longingly.

Catra lazily stretched her arms, reclined and yawned as Entrapta’s eyes widened in horror. “Please don’t do that again...” Entrapta said distantly. “Huh?” Catra quirked a brow sleepily. “Its like you dislocated your entire jaw... so wide... the abyss” Entrapta whispered to herself. “Well, that was weird.” Catra stated, shifting her weight, but her neck pulled taught.

“Are you... why are you pinching my neck?” Catra questioned. “Huh? Wha?” Entrapta snapped back to reality. “Oh uh... no reason. Just part of the massage.” Her mouth scrunched up as her eyes darted from side to side in clearly the least suspicious way possible. “You know what? Whatever. Do your freaky science sh-nahhh...” Catra trailed off moaning.

Entrapta unceremoniously started to rub Catra’s hood back and forth over the still erect nub. Carefully navigating the tiny flesh as she held a steady hand. “Nice weather we’re having!” Entrapta laughed nervously. Catra tried to reply but only a series of mewls and gasps escaped her lungs. Entrapta placed a finger along each mon, and one covering the vag.

Then began doing a gentle, circular kneading on Catra’s sensitive pearl. “Did you know the vast majority of your clitoris is internal? The average totals around seventy percent of a penis!” Entrapta chimed in.”Uh-huh. Don’t care. It’s there to get me off.” Catra said bluntly. “Actually, it-” Entrapta started. “It’s there: To. Get. Me. Off. “ Catra interrupted sharply.

Entrapta scooted back, giving Catra some space, seemingly having gotten the hint. Entrapta embraced Catra in a hug, gently placing her arm over Catra’s breasts. Catra pulled her knees back slowly, bending them upwards. Entrapta used her plentiful hair to part Catra’s legs by the knees again, making sure she had access to the felines lil’ kitten. 

Catra let out a huff. Her purring growing yet more intense. She rubbed a hand along one of her shoulders as her breathing picked up. Her tail rhythmically flicking side to side. She absent-mindedly moved a hand up to her breasts, sliding her hand underneath Entrapta’s, and interlocking their fingers tightly as she tensed up further. “I’m gonna...” Catra panted.

Entrapta reciprocated the hand gesture, and leaned in close, nipping one of Catra’s ears. “You’ve earned this. You deserve better out there.” Entrapta whispered in her best attempt at a torrid tone. Catra bit her lower lip and whimpered. Entrapta sped up her rubbing, using her thumb to stroke around the base of the hood. Catra hugged Entrapta's other arm.

Further tightening how closely her arms are pressed against Catra’s body. With one arm holding Catra’s hand, and the other pressed against the felines body, Entrapta stuck her tongue out in concentration. Catra suddenly arched her back and bared her teeth. “Atta girl~” Entrapta blew into her ear as she spoke in a hushed tone while Catra’s back shot up. 

Entrapta pressed a finger down halfway into the clit, just holding it carefully as she used her hair to caress Catra’s scalp. The girl in question yowled audibly, a little hoarse, but enough to cause Entrapta to shove hair into her ears with raised eyelids. Catra bucked her hips, Entrapta followed with her hand, a bit uneasy, but enough to keep the pressure.

After several more thrusts accompanies with a stroke of her hair, Catra seemed to finally calm down, her cries of ecstasy having died out as her body stopped trembling and she just collapsed into Entrapta’s bosom. Only a faint row of tears visible in her eyes. Entrapta softly hushed and pet Catra’s hair all the way from the front, down to the back at her spine.

As on cue, the purring picked right back up as Entrapta put her hand in motion and gently withdrew from the sensitive nub, and took over the fondling of Catra’s hair. “You did great~” Entrapta whispered, then planted a kiss on Catra’s ear. Catra squirmed as she let out a shaky coo. There was a brief pause. “I-I’m not weak... why did you do that?” Catra snivelled.

“Do what?” Entrapta questioned. “I just followed the most optimal course of physical and sensory inputs according to the data. And the results speak for themselves. Well, not literally. But visually.” Entrapta kissed Catra’s other ear. Catra mewled and subconsciously nuzzled up against Entrapta. “I suddenly feel extremely awkwardly out of place...”

Entrapta tried, and failed to pry herself loose. “See? You react positively to this. And you are notably less stressed  **and** you look content, unlike from the other orgasms I induced in you.” Entrapta added. Catra nearly dug her claws in as she gripped harder. Entrapta became visibly scared. “You had me chained up like an animal! Despite my appeal!”

Catra said, her voice strained as to not crack up. “Oh, I let go of you halfway through. I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Especially as you held my hand... I feel strange when you did. And still do, is that common? Also: Please don’t hurt me... I bruise easily.” Entrapta tried to come off as non threateningly as possible. Catra looked down and her eyes went wide.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she opened her hand, the claws harmlessly leaving the skin. And she repeatedly flicked her other hand to untangle it from Entrapta’s. “Why are you blushing so much? Is that not a sign of embarrassment? Or have I read about it wrong?” Entrapta inquired. Catra balked at her incredulously, and tried to move away.

Instead, she just flopped to the side. “Oh, sorry, I forgot one.” Entrapta said sheepishly, and the hair pinching Catra’s neck let go, and Catra’s motor functions fully returned, the sluggishness she had felt washed away in an instant. Catra looked shocked, then scrambled away from her. “W-What was that?” Catra exclaimed, testing her limbs motion. 

Entrapta had guilt plastered over her face as poked her fingers together. “I kiiinda read about a spot your species has that basically incapacitates you. But that was all I could find. And, one thing lead to another and well... I wanted to see if the data was accurate.” Entrapta smiled meekly. “I hope you’re not mad... no harm done right?” She shrugged with her arms.

Catra placed herself hunched opposite of Entrapta. “Are you daft? You found out I can barely last a minute, I’m tiny as fuck downstairs AND I can’t stand it when its rough! I want it all sensual with lovey dovey stuff!” Catra grimaced in disgust as Entrapta nodded casually. “What kind of self-respecting force captain would be proud of that?” Catra hissed.

“I mean, yes. I guess you can call me daft sometimes. It's all in good fun though!” Entrapta started, giving a shrug. “And I don’t know? I only know one force captain. And that’s you. Why would any of those traits be relevant to your qualifications as a force captain? I didn’t see anything in your handbook about sexual activities or requirements.”

Entrapta drummed her fingers together nervously. “D-Did I miss something they only went over during force captain orientation? I... I thought I knew enough on the subject too-” Before Entrapta could finish, Catra pounced on her, causing Entrapta to elicit a loud yelp. Catra’s eyes bored deeply into Entrapta’s, as the etherian began sweating profusely.

“T-This is terrifying! And strangely arousing... Catra, you know more about this than me: Should I be worried this makes my special zone tingle gratifyingly? This feels exceptionally counter-productive to my survival.” Entrapta rambled off in an expeditious succession. Catra’s pupils dilated as her stare softened. She stepped off Entrapta.

“You  **actually** don’t care, do you?” Catra uttered. “What? No. I care about lots of things! ... you’re gonna have to be more specific however.” Entrapta replied in confusion. “And...Scorpia  **does** actually care.” Catra sat on her rump as the realization struck her. “What are we talking about? I’m abundantly confused.” Entrapta tried to get a word in. 

A smile crept across Catra’s face. “I think my first impression of you still stands.” Catra ran the backside of her fingers gently across Entrapta’s cheek. “Yeah, no. I still have no idea what is going on.” Entrapta nodded happily. “You don’t need to understand, you just have to follow~” Catra purred. “Where are we going?” Entrapta asked, standing upright.

Entrapta pressed her lips together and re-adjusted her underwear, jogging in place. “Since I... kinda want to go take care of something.” Catra nimbly followed and got on her feet. “I should be able to help you with that.” Catra put a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder. “How would you know? I never said what I was gonna do.” Entrapta retorted. Catra deadpanned.

  
  
  


“Do you dislike  **all** pain?” Catra asked slyly. “Well, not all. But the vast majority. It is basically what pain is there for. I can’t help but feel some of it as exhilarating however! A non-fatal electrocution is what sparked my fascination... Sparked? _HA!_ I did it again!” Entrapta eyes shone as she giggled. “But, yeah, no. I do not actively seek out harm.”

“It is not enjoyable, but in some cases it can intrigue me enough to try it out.” Entrapta finished. Catra did a blep, eyeing Entrapta over. “You know what? I can give you a shot.” Catra put a hand on her hip as Entrapta raised a brow. “A chance. I can give you a chance. Come with me to my quarters and I’ll give you a new pain ñ pleasure experience to try~”

Catra tonguesmirked at Entrapta as the inventor awkwardly shuffled in place. “O-Okay! I’ll trust you on this one. Can we hurry up though? I REALLY want to take care of this... thing. Kinda urgent before it deflates.” Entrapta hugged her hair tight, petting it. Catra let out a groan and facepalmed. She grabbed Entrapta by each shoulder and made eye contact.

“Entrapta! I just offered to sexually stimulate you to completion! Do you grasp what I am relaying to you with words?!” One of Catra’s eyelids twitched as she spoke with articulation. Entrapta's eyes went wide with realization as she broke into a wide smile. “Ooh! Why didn’t you just say so?” Entrapta questioned. Catra just facepalmed, hard.

“Ugh! Move your ass before I do it for you.” Catra muttered. “Well, my posterior naturally moves with my body. It is att-” Catra put a hand over Entrapta’s mouth as she spoke. “Zip if before I withdraw my offer.” Catra started dragging Entrapta to the exit. “Shouldn't you get dressed? Your quarter may be close, but that’s still qui-”

Catra put a finger to Entrapta’s lips, cutting her off. “Nah. This is good right now. Besides: Nothing they haven’t seen before.” Catra winked coyly. “Well... the handbook said nothing about clothes, but your pin should be visible at all times.” Entrapta interjected. “ **On-duty** , force captains, yes.” Catra nudged Entrapta with an elbow teasingly. 

“Oh yeah... wait,  **when** are you on duty?” Entrapta asked quizzically. Catra grinned and put a finger in front of her lips. “I have no idea what that means, but okay!” Entrapta cheered. They walked out as the door slid open. “The vents are a lot faster you know.” Entrapta added. “Yeah, not happening.” Catra shut Entrapta down, tapping her shoulder.

“Hey, before we start.” Catra turned to her after they exited. “Just tell me if you dislike anything I do, alright? I’ll try to find something you’ll enjoy.” Catra adjusted one of Entrapta’s bangs. “Ooh! Okay! Wow, you are acting suspiciously different. But, my nethers are convincing me to see where this goes! This lack of self-preservation is truly fascinating!”

Entrapta hopped eagerly in place. “Oh, trust me: There’s a lot of things your nethers will convince you are great ideas, or to go for. You just need to... learn from your mistakes, and move on.” Catra’s tone turned sombre for a moment. “I’m great at that! Science involves a lot of volatile substances! I’ve been blown a lot!” Entrapta chimed in. Catra snickered. 

“Oh, so have I. Just not in- actually no, also in ‘that’ manner...” Her face turned sour. “Well, nevermind that. That joke was still gold.” She put an arm around Entrapta. “You helped me think over some things, so I’ll give you a taste of the wild side.” Catra purred. “I’m equally worried and enthusiastic!” Entrapta replied as the door shut behind them as they started walking. 


End file.
